In the past, there have been moving toys comprising vehicle wheels that have permanent magnets and that use the attraction of the permanent magnets to move over roads, walls, ceilings, and other surfaces composed of magnetic bodies, as disclosed in Japanese Domestic Republication No. 2003-527154. With this type of moving toy, the wheels are driven by an electric motor or another such drive source, and the toy moves in a movement direction sequentially over points of attraction between the permanent magnets and magnetic bodies on the movement surfaces, and moves using the attraction as a motive force. Toys are also known wherein the repulsion between magnets is used to create levitation, and the toy is moved by the action of gravity, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2003-311030. This type of moving toy can be played with by moving the toy, which is levitated in an inclined gutter-shaped body, downward along the gutter-shaped body with the aid of gravity; or by pushing or striking with the fingertips the head of the toy levitated in an open box to move the toy vertically.